


beautiful stranger

by its_padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone has a mental disorder, Gay, I only feel a little bad about this, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Set in swing era, Sex, Smut, So much secks, Spanking, Swing Dancing, Violence, lots of smut, very dark, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: (This is based on Romeo and Juliet, but with quite a few changes)Dean Winchester is a swing boy. A gay one at that. And when he meets a gorgeous HJ, someone he can't be caught going out with, there's no telling how far they'll go to keep their "love" alive.





	1. Chapter 1

* _1941, Hamburg, Germany_ *

Pretty much everything about Dean's life was at least mostly illegal. He was a swing kid. He listened to swing records all day, especially the outlawed ones, went to swing parties, got into fights, but most of all, he liked men. He was absolutely, no questions asked, gay. Hell, he'd been wanting to make out with Frank Sinatra since he was 14. It'd been 6 years since then and his feelings haven't changed. Well, maybe they've gotten a bit more sexual, but you get the point.

Dean was perfectly happy with his life. He was on his way to a party, where he was planning to meet up with his friends and dance the night away.

Umbrella in hand, for no particular reason other than to help in a potential fight, Dean strutted out his front door feeling like a million bucks. He looked good and he knew it. He also knew that countless girls would be fawning over him, and he could act like he was brushing them off because he was too cool for them, and his friends would think even higher of him, even though he only brushes them off because he has no desire for them.

He arrived at the club in no time, as he was very excited to finally get there. After a few greetings and a bit of scanning the room, he found the table where his friends were gathered.

"Cas! It's been too long!" Dean greeted, clapping him on the back. Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"It's been a few hours, Dean. Does anything that happens at school actually stick in your brain?"   
"Not at all! Charlie! Gabe!" Dean turned to greet his red headed friend, and Cas' brother.  
"Jack! You came!" Dean's eyes lit up. It had actually been a while since he'd seen Jack, and he was hoping he would come to the club. Jack was the only person he knew that was like him. That was, gay. Yes, he was a few years younger than him. He'd just hit 16 a a month before, but occasionally they'd have a bit of fun in a dark alley, usually after a party, and Dean was really hoping to get lucky with him tonight.

Dean got up to get a drink, and came back with two, setting one down in front of Jack.  
"Now, Dean, you know what drinking does to me," Jack said so only Dean could hear.   
"Exactly," he responded.  
"Exactly what?" Charlie questioned. Dean mentally panicked a bit. None of their other friends knew about him and Jack being gay. No one at all for that matter.

"Exactly.. why we should find Lucifer!" Dean tried to play it off. He distracted them further by getting up on the table they were sitting around, kicking Gabriel's drink off in the process, and began searching the room for Lucifer.

Eventually Dean spotted him, and waited for them to make eye contact, then waved him over. As Lucifer neared the table, he had a very confused look on his face.  
"And why is Deanie on the table? Nevermind. I've learned not to question that one," Lucifer sighed as he sat down, eyeing the shattered glass on the floor.

Chuckling, Dean got off the table and sat next to Jack, coming close to his ear.  
"Drink up, baby boy. I've got the apartment to myself tonight and I want to share it with you," Dean whispered. Jack nodded excitedly and took a long drink of the whiskey Dean had given him.

After a long while of talking, laughing, dancing, and enjoying the music, Dean stood up and gripped Jack's shoulder hard.  
"Come get another drink with me," Dean said, clearly not as a suggestion. Rushing to his feet, Jack nearly knocked his chair over.

His hand never leaving Jack's shoulder, he lead them into an unused room on the second floor of the club, shutting the door behind him. Before he knew what had happened, Jack was against the wall, Dean's lips on his.  
"Oh, baby boy, I'm gonna treat you so good tonight. So fucking good, I can't wait. I've been hard the past twenty minutes just thinking about it," Dean breathed against the teen's neck. He knew it should feel wrong, being in this kind of relationship with a minor. Hell, it should feel especially wrong that it's a boy. But somehow it only turns him on more.

"Fuck, Dean, please, tonight, can it be tonight?" Jack whimpered.  
"Use your words baby boy. Tell me exactly what you want. Every detail. Tell me every detail and I'll make it even better later," Dean said lovingly, to which the boy whimpered once more. He gasped as Dean began massaging his hips.

"I, fuck, Dean, please, fuck me tonight, I've been waiting so long," Jack whined, and Dean smiled softly before kissing him again. It was true, that he'd been waiting a long time. Dean had always been careful with Jack, because of his age. They'd been, well, friends with benefits, one could say, for a bit over a year now, and the most sexual thing Dean had done was jerk him off. Dean had always told him to wait, and one time he promised that when Jack was 16 they could do more. Well, 16 has come, and Dean still hasn't done more, which Jack clearly isn't content with.

Dean has selective not told Jack how many sexual things work, especially not between two guys, because he didn't want Jack to try anything before he got the chance. He wanted to be the first one to stretch him open, to hit his prostate, to do all those things. It wasn't as exciting if he'd already done it to himself. He also wanted the element of innocence. It made Jack feel even younger, and Dean relished in it. Hell, Dean was the boy's first kiss. Jack barely  knew what spunk was before he met Dean.

"Okay baby boy. I'll fuck you so good, and you'll do whatever I tell you to, got it? You don't listen, I stop everything and we try again when you're 17," Dean threatened. Jack's eyes widened at the last bit.  
"Dean, you wouldn't, I can't wait that much longer. You know I always do whatever you tell me to. Fuck, I haven't touched myself at all because you told me not to," Jack whined.  
"Oh baby, you haven't?" Dean was honestly a bit surprised. Jack didn't even know jerking off was a thing before he did it to the kid, and he hadn't done it again because Dean told him not to. Now that was true determination.

Jack shook his head, his eyes tearing up a bit.  
"Hey, Jack, baby, don't cry, I'm proud of you. You've done so good. Hell, I could never have held off that long. I'll make sure you feel so good tonight. We better get going though. The others will start to question," Dean said, giving Jack one last kiss.

They left the room and went down the stairs together, heading back to their friends, hoping none of them had realized how long they were gone.

When they sat down, by some miracle, no one questioned. They simply slipped right back into the conversation.

About ten minutes went by, and then there was a short moment of panic throughout the room. Someone had gotten the message that the HJs, the Hitler Jugend, a group of young men tasked with carrying through with duties to help Hitler's cause, one of said duties being to report illegal behaviors of swing kids, were showing up to inspect the party. If they decided it was a club full of swing kids, the party, and probably the club too, would get shut down in ten minutes flat.

The musicians frantically changed from their swing playing to a traditional German song, and the people on the dance floor began dancing in a traditional manner. Everything suddenly screamed " _nothing swing going on here"_. Soon after, as if on queue, a group of HJs filed in, surveying the club. Dean scowled at them for ruining the fun, scanning the group.

That's when Dean spotted him.

There was one boy among them, who Dean couldn't seem to look away from. There was just something about him. He couldn't have been more than 19, had a strong jaw and was very tall. His brown hair was cut neatly, although he didn't seem to enjoy it. Dean couldn't look away.

A jolt ran through his whole body as the boy looked at him, and kept looking. They held eye contact for a long time, and the boy almost didn't notice the rest of the HJs leaving.

***

When the party was over, Jack and Dean left together. Jack was high as a kite off the excitement of what was about to ensue once they arrived at Dean's apartment. Dean chuckled at the boy. He was practically jogging down the street, too excited to wait any longer.

Jack was bouncing with anticipation as Dean unlocked his front door, deliberately taking as long as possible, then chuckled as the boy whined at his actions.

As soon as the two of them were inside and the door was closed, Dean was against it, Jack's lips pressed hungrily against his. Dean grabbed Jack's hips forcefully.  
"Hey, baby boy, calm down, okay? We'll get there I promise, as long as you listen to me, and just calm down a little. I promise we'll get there, but no matter how much you don't like it I wanna take my time. I want to overload you with pleasure, so much that you're writhing and begging beneath me," Dean breathed.

"Dean, please, I can't wait that fucking long, I need you so bad," Jack whined.  
"I know, trust me I know. I can't wait either, but I have so many things I want to do to you first."

Dean leaned down a bit and put his hands on the backs of Jack's thighs, picking him up and wrapping the boy's legs around him, then began carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. When they neared his bed, Dean set the boy down on his feet.

"Now, baby, I know you're not gonna like this, but I have to. At least until I can trust you can handle it. But trust me, it'll be very sexy, and I'll be all the more aroused," Dean said, trying to give a positive to what he was about to do.  
"Well I have to do what you say anyway," Jack sighed.  
"Technically you don't have to," Dean offered.  
"I'll be damned if I don't," Jack replied. "What do you want?"

Dean stepped close and took off Jack's tie and belt, and then keeping them in hand stepped away.  
"Strip. Slowly," Dean commanded.  
"Yes sir," Jack teased as he let his suit jacket slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. Next he began unbuttoning his white dress shirt, slowly, one button at a time. Dean growled his approval.

Eventually, his shirt was on the floor next to his jacket. He slid off his shoes and socks, and finally unbuttoned his dress pants and let them fall to the floor, leaving the boy in just his boxers.  
"Wait, stop there," Dean said, coming close again.

With minimal resistance from the teenager, Dean manhandled the boy onto the middle of the bed, laying on his back.  
"Here we go baby boy. Don't fucking fight me on this one," Dean growled. Jack grew a bit nervous, but was too excited to question.

Dean wrestled Jack's hands above his head and secured them to the head board using the boy's belt he had previously removed. Jack whimpered as he realized what was going on.  
"Shh, it's alright baby boy, I'm here, you're safe with me," Dean reassured as he tied Jack's tie back on around his neck.

Backing up from the bed, Dean slowly slid his belt out of the loops on his dress pants. Jack's eyes grew wide.  
"Hey, don't look at me like I'm gonna beat you. I could never do that to you baby boy," Dean said, and Jack grew a bit more calm.

"Please, Dean, please fucking do something," Jack whined, getting so hard it hurt. Dean wrapped the boy's tie around his hand, pulling it up, causing Jack to go with it, his back arching perfectly.  
"Beautiful," Dean said softly as he let go of his tie and let his hands roam the boy's sides. Jack whined at the contact, begging for more.

"Tell me everything I've done with you. Everything I've taught you," Dean commanded.  
"I, Dean, fuck." Jack was so overwhelmed he could barely speak.  
"I'm waiting," Dean said as he straddled the teen's hips and ran his hands over Jack's nipples, causing him to let out a whimpering moan.  
"You've k-kissed me, and t-touched my torso in a-all the right ways, and, and, you've, jerked me off, once," Jack managed to say through whimpers and moans and overwhelming pleasure. It had been too long since he had last felt Dean's touch.  
"Yes, baby boy, and by the time I'm done with you, that list is gonna be tripled," Dean said with surety. Jack shivered with excitement.

Dean grinded his hips against Jack's crotch, who moaned loudly.  
"You really haven't touched yourself," Dean marveled. "I don't know how you did it."  
He got to his feet and slid the boy's boxers off, his dick standing straight up.  
"Dean, please, fuck, touch me, I need it so bad it hurts," Jack whined.  
"I can't imagine how it must feel," Dean said as he reached forward with one hand.

The second Dean's hand wrapped around Jack's cock, Jack was jolting and moaning. It felt like the first time all over again, but times ten, because now he knew what coming felt like.  
"You might want to slow down and enjoy this, Jack. By the time the night is over, I'll have made you cum so many times you'll be begging me to stop," Dean threatened as he began moving his hand faster.

Before long, Jack's spunk had painted his stomach white, and Dean was licking it clean. The teenager was moaning at the sight, let alone the feeling.

When he was satisfied with his work, Dean scooted himself down so his face was hovering above Jack's crotch.  
"You ready for this baby boy?" Jack merely whimpered in response.

Jack let out a long, loud moan as Dean enveloped his dick in his mouth. The teenager was writhing and moaning under the older man, the foreign feeling overwhelming. Dean began bobbing his head up and down, occasionally taking all of Jack in his mouth and staying there for a long moment before moving again.

After a bit, Dean could tell Jack was close, based on the shuddering and moaning, so he stopped completely. Jack was not very happy with that, letting out a whimper of disapproval.

"Please, Dean, need more," the teen whined.  
"Shh, baby boy, it's okay. I'll give you more, don't worry," Dean cooed in response, lovingly running his hands over Jack's hips. His hands trailed down to Jack's knees, and pushed them apart and towards him, bending his legs and leaving his hole on display. The boy blushed at the fact, hiding his face in his arm.

"Look at me, Jack," Dean demanded, pushing the boy's thighs towards him even more.  
"Dean, fuck, that hurts a little," Jack whimpered, subconsciously pushing his legs back against Dean's efforts. The older man growled softly and got off the bed, taking off his tie.

Dean used his tie to secure one of Jack's legs where he wanted it, right up next to his chest. One end was tied around his knee, the other to the headboard. He then took Jack's tie to do the same to his other leg. The boy whined and protested, but Dean was having none of it, giving a light smack to Jack's thighs every time he disagreed.

By the time he was finished, the backs of the teen's thighs were a light red.

"Baby boy, you made that much more difficult than necessary, however, I won't punish you this time because you look so deliciously sexy like this," Dean breathed against Jack's neck.  
"Fuck, Dean, I need you so bad, fuck," Jack begged.  
"If I had a dollar for every time you said fuck, I could afford a new record," Dean chuckled as he got back onto the end of the bed.

Jack gasped when Dean suddenly gripped his ass hard. It soon turned into a moan as the older man began stroking up and down his thighs.  
"Ready for the next new experience Jack?" Dean asked, and Jack nodded excitedly. Chuckling, Dean leaned down and forward, his breath cold against Jack's hole. The teen shivered and the new feeling.

Jack let out a loud yelp, which turned into a moan, when Dean licked the first stripe over the boy's hole. If Dean had been any younger, he would've came in his pants just from that. The teenager became a shuddering, moaning mess as Dean continued licking and nipping at his hole, and Dean was drunk on the feeling.

He stopped for a minute, causing a loud whine of protest from Jack. That whine turned into what can only be described as a scream when Dean shoved his tongue inside Jack for the first time.  
"Fuck, fuck, Dean, that's, you're, fuck," Jack exclaimed, and with that, the boy came for the second time.

Dean chuckled at the reaction he got from the kid, and then stood up, walking back a bit.  
"Wait, you aren't leaving me like this, are you? Fuck, you better not," Jack said, fear growing in his eyes.  
"No baby boy, I'd never leave you. I'm simply giving you a break. Just watch me, Jack," Dean responded, his voice dripping with lust.

And that's exactly what Jack did. He watched. He watched as Dean's jack slowly slid to the ground. Dean then began unbuttoning his shirt painfully slow, until it was completely undone and on the floor as well. He ran a hand from his waist all the way up to his neck, his pants sitting low on his hips, causing Jack to let out a soft groan.

Dean opened his mouth like a true slut, before putting three fingers inside it, swirling his tongue around them and getting them wet. He continued with his motions as he moved back towards the bed, Jack sweating anticipation and excitement. Crawling back to his place on the bed, Dean removed his fingers and pressed one to Jack's entrance, barely pushing it inside.  
"Dean, please, fuck," Jack whined and begged, trying to push his hips down onto Dean's finger.  
"First, baby boy, tell me how much you want it. Convince me that you really want this, and I'll keep going," Dean said with finality.

"Fuck, Dean, please, I want it so bad. I've waited so long for this. For you. I want you to stretch me open, and fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week. Fuck, please, I need it, I need you. I'm so fucking horny, I could cum from just thinking about your thick cock splitting me open, spearing my prostate. Please, I want to feel you," Jack begged.  
"How do you know I've got a thick cock?" Dean joked.  
"Come on, when you're that hard it's difficult to not know," Jack replied, rolling his eyes. Dean looked down at his crotch and shrugged.  
"I guess that's true."

Without warning, Dean shoved the rest of his finger inside Jack, earning a loud moan from the boy. After a few thrusts in and out, he pushed in a second finger.   
"Fuck, that hurts a bit," Jack whined.  
"You're the one who doesn't want to walk for a week. I'm just fulfilling your wishes, baby boy," Dean smirked, and Jack moaned.

A few more thrusts with two fingers, and two became four. Jack gasped and writhed.  
"Fuck, Dean," Jack whined, his eyes screwing shut.  
"You're doing so good, Jack," Dean praised.  
"It feels fucking good," Jack moaned.  
"There's one more thing I want to try before I really fuck you, and it'll fucking hurt, but you're gonna take it like a good little virgin 16 year old, right?" Dean said sweetly, with a touch of threat. Jack nodded wordlessly.  
"If you want to back out, tell me now," Dean offered.  
"No, I want to try everything I can, even if it hurts," Jack said defiantly.  
"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you kid."

Jack soon didn't feel so confident. He could feel Dean continuing his thrusting in and out with four fingers, but he could also feel his thumb sliding in beside them. It was obvious Dean was taking this part a bit slower, being more gentle, which the boy was thankful for. Suddenly, Jack was really being stretched, beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"You're doing great, Jack, so fucking great. I wish you could see how pretty you look right now, your hole stretched around my wrist," Dean praised, drunk with lust.  
"Your wrist? Fuck, that's good," Jack pushed his head back into the pillows, his eyes closed and his mouth falling open. He was breathing hard, moaning softly every now and then. Suddenly, Dean removed his touch entirely, Jack whining from the empty feeling.

"Alright baby boy, you ready for this?" Dean asked, leaning over Jack and placing his elbows on either side of the boy, his hands finding their way to Jack's face. He kissed him once before letting him respond.  
"Fuck yes, please Dean, please just fuck me already," Jack whined.

Before he knew what happened, Jack was being filled like he never had, and Dean was thrusting into him hard.  
"Oh fuck, Dean," Jack moaned, unable to do anything else.

"That feel good, baby boy?" Dean growled, his hips slamming into Jack. "I wonder if I could make you cum without touching you. You think I could?"

Jack practically screamed as Dean hit his prostate for the first time ever.  
"Fuck, whatever that is, it feels fucking great," Jack moaned, before kissing Dean hard.

Dean continued to piston his hips into the boy, hitting his prostate each time. Before he knew what happened, Jack was releasing all over his and Dean's stomachs. A few more thrusts and the older man released inside Jack, filling him with a foreign feeling.

After a few minutes to calm down, Dean pulled out and began cleaning the spunk off of Jack's stomach with his mouth, noisily licking and sucking. The boy was a moaning, oversensitive mess, almost getting hard again. When Jack's skin was spotless, Dean kissed the boy hard, letting him taste himself.

Finally, the sexed out older man undid the ties and belt holding Jack in place, and the teen sprung forward to wrap his arms and legs around Dean. Jack, being the young 16 year old he was, was already rearing and ready to go for a second round.  
"Fuck, Dean, please, I need more," Jack begged, leaving sloppy kisses all over the man's chest and stomach.   
"I can't handle much more, baby boy," Dean cooed at a disappointed, no longer virgin 16 year old.

"Please, please, fucking please," Jack whined as he moved himself downward, and slowly lowered his mouth onto Dean's cock.  
"Oh shit, shit, Jack," Dean groaned, flustered and grabbing at the kid's hair.

For never having sucked dick before, Jack was plenty good at it. Dean was practically shaking under the contact. It was probably in part because he had already released once, and hadn't had enough time to recover. Still, Jack was sinking his mouth all the way down like a champ.

"Fuck, kid, I can't, shit," Dean moaned, almost whining, before he released for the second time that night. He barely had any time to recover before Jack was shoving him onto his back, connecting their lips together and pushing the older man's spunk into his own mouth. Dean knew there was no way Jack would let up unless he swallowed, so that's exactly what he did.

"Fuck, where did you learn all that?" Dean breathed, exasperated from everything that had just happened.  
"I learn from the best," Jack said with a wink. "Come on, sleep with me."

The two boys fell asleep next to each other, Jack's leg around Dean's waist, and Dean's arm on Jack's chest, holding him close.

Dean woke up whining with two of Jack's fingers inside him, which he would definitely deny later.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since that night at the party, when Dean had spotted that painfully handsome HJ. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but his mind often trailed to that boy. More so than it did to Jack, which was strange to say the least. Hell, Dean didn't even know if the kid was in to men, and knowing his luck, the boy wasn't. Actually, knowing the nature of nearly every boy in Germany, the boy couldn't be gay. No way. There was a very, very slim chance he was. There was a very, very slim chance he'd ever even see the kid again.

Dean was very lost in his thoughts as he was walking to school. University, to be specific. He was watching his feet as he walked, almost letting his brain give into the not so happy side of his situation. That there was this beautiful stranger he could never be with. Couldn't he just be happy with Jack? Jack was a great kid. He didn't care about rules, he practically worshiped Dean, he was kind and mature for his age, couldn't Jack be enough? Why did he have to go falling for someone he could never be with?

He really hated his brain sometimes.

Suddenly, there was a hard thud, and he was face first on the ground. Dean winced as he moved to stand up, his palms having been skinned on the way down, and they were beginning to bleed a bit.  
"Oh shit, are you okay?" Dean heard from behind him.  
"What'd you do that for?" He grumbled as he pushed himself to his knees, inspecting the blood on his hands.  
"Damn, I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry, I made you bleed," the stranger, who sounded like a young man, said with worry in his voice. The man gently grabbed his hands and studied where the skin had broken.

That's when Dean looked up for the first time.

It was him.

It was his beautiful stranger.

"Damn," Dean said softly.  
"Sorry, did that hurt?" the stranger asked.  
"N-no, I just, you." Dean stumbled over his words, unsure what he was trying to say. The young man stood up and held out his hand to help Dean to his feet.  
"Sorry again," he said as Dean took his hand and got up.  
"Hey kid, what's your name?" Dean asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" his beautiful stranger questioned.  
"Well, I'd like a name to the face of my attacker," Dean joked.  
"Run into me again sometime and I'll tell you," the young man teased, before jogging away, eventually disappearing from view.

Dean blew out a breath of exasperation and continued his walk to school, checking his watch.  
"Shit, I'm gonna be late," he said under his breath as he broke into a run.

***

He could barely focus all day. All he could think about was his beautiful stranger and Jack. Being distracted by the thought of Jack wasn't new, but when there were two things to be distracted by it's easy to not pay attention at all.

Dean was walking down the hall towards the front exit of the school, when he heard someone yelling behind him.  
"You like that? Eh, swing boy? I bet you love it, you masochistic fuck," he heard a voice saying loudly.

His interested grabbed, Dean pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. Some classic looking bully, whose name was James, was standing in a classic looking bully stance, looking down at a figure on the floor. The boy on the floor had so much blood on his face, it took Dean a minute to recognize who it was.

When Dean finally figured out who it was, he hooked the handle of his umbrella around James' ankle and yanked. James was down in two seconds flat, his nose smacking against the tile floored hallway with a sickening crack.  
"Don't you fucking touch him!" Dean yelled as he landed a kick in James' side.

Dean kept hitting and hitting until he heard a faint voice behind him.  
"Dean, stop," the boy on the floor said.  
"Cas," Dean said, almost as a whimper. He turned his attention to his hurting friend, turning his back to the fucker who'd done it to him. Leaning down, he rolled Cas onto his back and helped him to his feet, putting his arm around Cas' shoulders and walking him out of the school.

The second they reached the stone streets outside, Dean turned to Cas.  
"What the hell just happened?" Dean said, his voice a bit raised.  
"I, I dont know. One second I'm headed for the doors, and the next I'm on the floor with a shoe in my face," Cas recalled, shivering at the thought.  
"Let's go," Dean said, dragging Cas along with him.  
"Go where?"   
"To Gabriel." Cas stopped suddenly.  
"No, no, not Gabe. He'd kill me," Cas said firmly.  
"That's what brothers are for. But if you really don't want to, we'll go to Charlie's," Dean complied, and Cas nodded his agreement.

Sighing in defeat, Dean began walking towards Charlie's apartment, helping Cas along with him.

***

Cas soon found he had made the wrong decision, as the people he was avoiding ended up being at Charlie's.  
"Fuck," Cas said under his breath as he saw Gabriel and Lucifer laughing with Charlie as he and Dean walked in.  
"What was that, little brother?" Lucifer said without looking up from his cigarette.  
"Nothing," Cas mumbled, sitting down on an arm chair. There was an audible gasp, and then a growl when Gabe looked up and saw the condition of Cas' face.

"What the hell?" Gabriel almost shouted, jumping to his feet and pulling the protective brother and the caring mother routine at the same time. He began cleaning up the blood and doing what he could to help Cas, all the while muttering under his breath about how he's going to kill the fucker that did it. Charlie, who had been sitting on her bed, tucked her feet up under her and folded her arms, staring into her lap. Dean had graciously accepted a cigarette offered by Lucifer, and was absentmindedly smoking.

After offering the cigarette, Lucifer had stopped moving altogether.

A long, long time passed, about ten minutes, before Gabriel and Cas returned. Gabe returned to his seat on a desk, and Cas took a spot on the floor, his face almost looking worse than before, now that the cuts and bruises weren't covered up.

There was an endless moment of straight faced silence, before Charlie suddenly broke into a sob. Immediately, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Dean were on their feet, rushing to Charlie's aid, and Cas himself began crying. The three older men crowded around Charlie, making sure she would be okay, and didn't even notice Cas get to his feet and walk out the door, eyes wide with fear.

***

Dean walked home in silence, the only sound being his shoes hitting the stone. He was dreading getting back to his family's apartment, but there was no helping it. His parents were back, and he didn't like it one bit.

His steps slowed as he climbed the stairs to the door. Almost silently, he pushed open the door, and was immediately met with the opposite. As if he expected anything else. They hadn't been home for a full day and his parents were already yelling at each other.

Doing his best to stay quiet, he tried to slip unnoticed up the stairs, but his attempts were in vain.   
"Dean! Get your ass over here!" his father, John, shouted. He hesitantly moved towards the war zone between his parents.

"What took you so long?" John yelled in his face.  
"Cas got beat, I had to make sure he got somewhere safe," Dean mumbled, looking at the floor. His father gave him a hard smack across the face, then returned his attention to his wife, Mary, making it clear he was done with Dean.

It took all of Dean's effort not to sprint upstairs. When he finally got to his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and screamed into his hands. He was so sick of everything.  
"Dean?" a soft voice called from across the room.  
"Jo, I didnt realize you were here," Dean answered his little sister, a bit embarrassed about what she had seen.

Jo was sitting on her bed, wrapped up in a thin blanket, her eyes red from crying.   
"What happened, you alright?" he asked. The bed squeaked as Dean got to his feet, moving across the room to sit next to his sister.

"Come'ere," Dean said, holding his arms open and gesturing at her. She leaned over, her head landed on his ribs. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her in only the way a brother who knew how much she'd gone through, and had gone through it with her could.

After a long while of sitting in silence, it was clear that Jo had fallen asleep, and Dean sat with her until he did as well.

***

When Dean woke up, the Saturday morning sun was shining through his bedroom window. He glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"Shit," he said under his breath. He had promised Jack he'd go out with him at 10:30, which was in fifteen minutes.

Dean shot to his feet, laying Jo down on her bed, and grabbed an outfits out of his dresser, dashing to the bathroom and jumping into the shower. Faster than he ever had before, he finished his shower, ignoring his body's reaction to the thought of Jack, and threw on his clothes.

Hair wet and clothes unruly, he practically sprinted out the door by 10:25. At a full run, he made his way to the street corner where he had promised to meet Jack.

As he approached, he could see Jack waiting.  
"Sorry I'm late," he breathed, chest heaving. Dean put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Chuckling, Jack put a hand on Dean's back.  
"Just breathe, old man," he joked. Dean took another moment to breathe, then stood up straight, leaning in to whisper into Jack's ear.  
"Old man? Last I checked, I'm strong enough to hold you down pretty good," he said with a smirk, causing Jack to blush a bit.

"Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream?" Dean asked, which made Jack's eyes light up, nodding excitedly.

They made their way to the ice cream parlor, talking and laughing the whole way. The talking and laughing continued as they ate their ice cream, annoying most of the other people in the parlor.

When they finished, Dean stood up abruptly.  
"Jack, come with me," Dean commanded, walking out the door with Jack quickly on his heels.

He led the two of them to a nearby alley, taking Jack all the way down, until it was almost pitch black.  
"Damn I've missed you baby boy," Dean breathed, his lips brushing against Jack's as he pushed the boy against the wall of the alley.

"I've missed you so fucking much," Jack answered, moaning softly, before connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

As the kiss went on, both men's pants growing tighter, Dean thought he heard a soft noise, almost like footsteps, but he ignored it, too caught up in the moment. He began palming Jack through his pants, who moaned quietly in response.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms snaking around Dean's waist, the owner of said arms beginning to suck and bite at his neck. Not knowing what was happening, he simply let himself enjoy whatever craziness it was, his judgment clouded with lust. He moaned at the actions of the mystery person, all the while pleasuring Jack with touches and kisses.

Finally, the suspense was too much. He gently grabbed the arms around his waist and turned around to see who the mystery person was.

Dean found himself face to face with his beautiful stranger, who was licking his lips and staring into Dean's eyes.  
"Shit, what, what are you doing?" Dean questioned, his cheeks coloring.  
"Fuck, I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you at that party, you're so fucking gorgeous. But I didnt think you'd be into men. I was just walking by, and I could barely tell that it was you, and you were with this other guy. Figured if you were getting hot and heavy with a guy, I just had to join in," the stranger explained, before kissing Dean on the lips, his tongue immediately going into Dean's mouth.

After a while of them kissing, with Jack watching and getting harder and harder by the second, Dean broke the kiss.  
"You got somewhere the three of us can go?" Dean asked.  
"I've got my own apartment," the stranger responded. "Let's go. Right now."

Dean pulled Jack along with them as they headed to the beautiful stranger's apartment.  
"I dont even know your name," Dean said after a while of walking.  
"For now, you'll call me sir," the stranger purred into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie," Gabriel said softly.

"It's been a while," he said after a long moment of silence.

"I'm getting worried." He looked down at his shoes.

"You can't keep doing this."

There was a long time of silence. The two of them sat perfectly still, Gabriel sitting on the desk in Charlie's room, Charlie sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed.

"I don't care. I will keep doing this, whether you like it or not," Charlie finally said.

It was mostly a lie.

She did care. She did care that Gabriel was looking out for her.

But she didn't care enough to stop.

"Charlie, please," Gabriel forced himself to look up, "this isn't good."

Another long silence.

Suddenly, the red-head exploded.

"I don't give a fuck!" she shouted, flying to her feet as she hurled a nearby book at Gabriel.

"I don't care if it's been a while, or if it's not good!" Charlie was screaming at him, throwing every nearby object in his direction, with him making weak attempts to block them. She threw everything from records to lamps. Anything she could reach.

"That's the whole fucking point!"

Like some kind of grand finale, she grabbed a small wooden table that previously held a recently discarded lamp, and aimed it at Gabriel, throwing it with as much strength as she could muster.

An bystander would've said he practically moved himself into it.

Charlie sunk to her knees, her temper and strength past spent.

"Get the hell out."

Gabriel slowly got to his feet, and just as slowly took a few steps towards Charlie.

When he got close enough, she elbowed him hard in the back of his knee. He fell forward with a loud crack, and Charlie wasn't sure if it came from him or the floor.

"I said, get the hell out. Was that not clear?"

Gabriel limped out the door without saying a word.

***

Castiel was still gone, even by the time Gabriel limped all the way home.

He would be gone for a while longer, and Gabriel would be too busy with his own issues to notice.

***

"No, no, no, stop," Dean chanted, unable to think anything else.

"Stop, stop, please," Dean begged. He never begged.

But it didn't stop.

"Shut up shut up! I dont listen to whiny bitches!" his beautiful stranger yelled.

In the ten minutes since the three boys had made it to the stranger's apartment, he had scared Jack into not getting in the way of him and Dean, and had taken complete control of the swing boy.

Dean had been wrestled onto the bed, on his back, with his hands tied under him. It was a miracle his shirt wasn't destroyed as his stranger took it off, but his pants were still on.

Dean wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

"Stop, no, no," Dean continued. He felt so helpless. He couldn't handle it.

Before he knew what was happening, his beautiful stranger's knuckles were connecting with his cheek bone, again and again, with his stranger smiling down at him the entire time.

And there was nothing he could do.

His stranger hit him over and over, until it drew blood. Dean watched the man's face change as he moved to straddle Dean's middle.

The man stared at the blood running down Dean's face like it was a christmas present, and he was the little kid who'd put it on his list. Dean squirmed as his stranger leaned forward and smeared a finger through the dripping blood, before giving a few kitten licks to the red liquid tickling his cheek as it slowly rolled down.

"Fuck, that's pretty. I wish you could see how pretty you look," his beautiful stranger purred in his ear.

He reached towards his nightstand, closing his fingers around the knife he was given when he joined the HJ. Scooting down until he was straddling Dean's crotch, he unsheathed the knife, gripping it tight in his left hand letting the cold metal rest against the man's stomach.

"No, stop, just untie me and you can do whatever you want, please, just untie me, please, sir," Dean whimpered.

His beautiful stranger sighed loudly and angrily, tapping the end of the handle against his forehead, before digging the tip slowly into Dean's sternum.

"Fine. But only because all your begging was getting annoying."

Dean gave a soft sigh of relief as his stranger untied his wrists, gaining back the feeling in his arms.

"But there's a catch." That revelation caused Dean to inwardly groan.

"Kid. Jack, is it?" the stranger said in the boy's direction. "Come here."

Jack hesitantly moved towards the two older men, worried about what this catch was, especially since it obviously included him.

"Strip. Now," the stranger commanded. Jack quickly began removing his clothes, afraid of making the man upset.

"Dean, I'll give you one minute, a full sixty seconds, to get your mouth on his dick and your fist up his ass, or I swear I will shove this knife up yours. Got it? Time starts in ten seconds," his beautiful stranger threatened as he coated Dean's fingers in layer of lube.

Dean looked up and Jack with apologetic eyes, as the kid moved closer and spread his feet apart, shivering slightly.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered as the stranger said his time had started.

His beautiful stranger practically yelped as Dean sprang forward, sending them both flying off the bed, only to land on the hard floor with a loud thump. Working quickly, Dean shoved the stranger onto his stomach, holding his wrists together and straddling his lower back. Pulling his top half off the floor by his wrists, to prevent escape attempts, Dean turned to Jack.

"Belt," he commanded.  
"What?" Jack questioned, to shocked to comprehend what had just been said.  
"Give me your belt baby boy," Dean said, more lovingly than the first time.

Searching through his pile of clothes, he quickly found his belt and secured it around the strangers wrists by Dean's instruction. After that was done, Dean turned his beautiful stranger back over.

"What, what just happened?" the man asked, softer than he'd spoken all night.  
"You were there, I would think you'd know what happened," Dean answered, a touch of threat in his voice. His beautiful stranger shrunk down a bit, eyebrows lowering and knitting together.  
"I, I don't, that wasn't me. I, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he said quietly.  
"Yeah, alright, I'll forgive you. But don't let it happen again," Dean said sternly.  
"No promises," the man replied, before Dean leaned down to kiss him. It was gentle at first, but it soon became and lust-filled, passionate kiss.

Dean jumped at the feeling of hands on his waist, but soon relaxed into Jack's touch.   
"Just can't resist all the fun, can you baby boy?" he said, before kissing his stranger for a bit longer.

"Now, I think that calls for a little punishment, don't you?" Dean said to his beautiful stranger, who nodded hesitantly.

Dean got to his feet, leaving his stranger bound and waiting, while he turned his attention to Jack. He kissed and touched and sucked at the boy's skin until he heard a small whimper from his beautiful stranger.

"Alright Jack, you wanna learn how to suck dick?" Dean asked, to which the boy nodded a bit too excitedly.

He led Jack to where the stranger was lying on the ground, whose arms were already starting to go numb, and gently pushed the boy to his knees. Jack put his elbows on either side of the man's hips, putting his face near his growing erection.

"Alright baby boy, everything I do to you, you're gonna do to him. That sound okay?" Dean asked lovingly, sliding himself in between Jack's knees and grabbing his ass lightly.  
"Oh yes," Jack groaned, pushing back against Dean's hands.

Dean chuckled and began lightly sucking at the tip of Jack's cock, who in turn did the same to the stranger. Pulling the boy's hips downward, Dean sucked him a bit harder, taking in about half his length.

After a while, both men being pleasured were moaning softly. Dean removed Jack from his mouth, getting out from under him and moving to sit near where the boy was sucking his beautiful stranger.   
"Don't stop baby boy, I just wanna see this," Dean said, lust in his voice, as he reached one hand out to push Jack's head down a bit further.

He let go, but Jack kept going down.  
"Jack, baby, it's your first time, and he's got a big one, don't hurt yourself," Dean said softly, not wanting anything to happen to Jack, but also wanting to know how far his baby boy could go. Jack seemed to have the same idea.

After pausing for a moment, he continued lowering his head, until, to Dean's surprise, he managed to take the stranger all the way down. He stayed there as the man let out a long moan, then pulled his head off completely to catch his breath.

"Alright baby boy, you did so good, but let's have you take a little break," Dean said, moving himself into Jack's spot. Grabbing the back of Jack's head, he gave the boy a long, hard kiss.   
"You looked so fucking pretty, mouth stretched around his cock, taking him all the way down. So good. You'll have to do that to me sometime," Dean said quietly, sucking at the kid's jaw, before shifting his attention to his beautiful stranger.

"Fuck, please more, I'm so hard it hurts," his beautiful stranger begged, straining against the belt holding his arms behind him.   
"Hey beautiful," Dean said, looking into his eyes. "Shh, it's alright, I'll take care of you, but remember this is still a punishment. I promise you, you'll cum at least three times by the time I'm done with you."

His beautiful stranger let out a small whimper at that thought, which turned into a long moan as Dean lowered his mouth all the way down onto the man's cock. Dean wasted no time, bobbing his head up and down quickly, sucking hard, doing anything he could to make his stranger come apart. The man was a moaning mess.

"I, I'm gonna, oh shit, Deannn," his beautiful stranger moaned. If Dean was Jack's age, he probably would've cum in his pants at the way his stranger moaned his name.

A few more moments of vigorous motion on Dean's part, and his beautiful stranger was releasing into his mouth. He held it there as he pulled off and moved forward, attaching their lips together and shoving the man's own spunk into his mouth. The stranger was disgusted at first, but soon warmed up to it as Dean forced him to swallow it.

Dean moved back down, positioning himself between the man's legs.   
"Alright beautiful, you ever taken a fist up your ass?" Dean asked, somehow almost sounding innocent.  
"N-no," the stranger responded, his eyes growing with worry.  
"Well you're fucking about to," Dean responded, motioning for Jack to come closer.

"Alright baby boy, suck as much as you think he deserves," Dean said, putting his hand next to Jack's mouth, and drawing another whimper from the bound man. Jack sucked at three of his fingers for a generous moment, before letting them fall out of his mouth.

"Not feeling very friendly, huh baby boy?" Dean joked, to which Jack scoffed.

Dean lined up two fingers with his beautiful stranger's hole, and took a breath before shoving them in completely, then immediately thrusting them in and out, causing the man to yelp.   
"Damn, you're tight. You ever been fingered before?" Dean asked.  
"Only an experimental finger or two, and even then only once or twice," the stranger said through his teeth, trying not to show the pain he was feeling.

"Well, this is going to hurt so much more than I thought. But honestly, I don't mind. Damn, I'm gonna love the thought of you, limping around for the next week," Dean groaned, as two fingers became four fingers, and a yelp became a cry of pain.  
"Fuck, that hurts, that hurts a lot," the stranger moaned.  
"Come on baby, you can scream, I know you want to," Dean  coaxed with a smirk as he began sliding his thumb in alongside his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck," his beautiful stranger said through gritted teeth, "someday I'll get you for this. Fuck, I'll make you hurt just as much, even more."  
"Well I guess I better make this good while I've got the chance," Dean said as he pushed his whole hand inside the man, then formed it into a fist.  
"Fuck!" the man practically screamed, as Dean attacked his prostate until he came.

"Well, that's two down, one to go," Dean said, and his stranger groaned.  
"Stop, please," he said, clearly spent.  
"Last time I checked, I said that same thing many times, and you didnt listen. Why should I listen to you?" Dean said as he began moving his fist against the man's prostate once more, and reached to jerk him off with his other hand.

After a minute or two, his beautiful stranger was releasing for the third time, and Dean removed his touch completely.

"How old are you?" Dean asked his beautiful stranger.

"Eighteen," he responded.

"What's your name?"

"Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean neared his home, after walking Jack back to his own place, it was about three in the afternoon. As he approached the door step, he saw the last thing he expected to see.

Cas.

Sitting on the step with his knees tucked under his chin, gently rocking forward and back. His face looked pale and sickly. Not sure what to do first, Dean rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of his friend.

"Cas," Dean began, not sure what to say next. "How long have you been here?"

"I, I'm not sure," came the weak response. Reaching toward Cas with one hand, Dean lightly touched his arm, which only caused the other man to jerk away from the contact.

"What's, what's going on?" Dean asked hesitantly, his hand floating where Castiel's arm had been.

"You don't care," Cas responded, just as quiet as his first response was.

"Of course I care," Dean said softly.

"You dont fucking care! None of them do!" Castiel exploded suddenly, yelling loud enough that people on the other side  of the street turned their heads.

"What do you mean? We all care about you so damn much!" Dean said, his voice growing louder to match Cas'.

"No! No! You're just making me think that! You're just putting those fucking thoughts in my head! I wont believe your lies!" Cas continued, jumping to his feet.

"I'm not lying! I'd never fucking lie to you!" Dean was confused. Cas had no reason to be saying anything like that.

"Well you never fucking believe me either! No one does!" he yelled, wrenching Dean out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean shouted, slowly getting to his feet.

"These things in my head! They aren't just in my head anymore!" Castiel shouted back, his chest heaving.

"What the fuck do you mean Cas?" Dean was unsure of how to respond to what the other man had just said. He wasn't sure he knew what it meant.

Without responding, Cas jumped to his feet and took off running.

***

When Jack got home, Lucifer was on his couch listening to a record.  
"Hey Luce," Jack said softly, still thinking about the events that had just happened with Dean and Sam.

"Wait, why are you here? How are you here?" the teenager questioned, turning around to face the other man.

Lucifer simply shrugged and leaned back further into the couch.   
"I was bored, figured I'd wait for you to get home."

"So you broke into my apartment?" Jack asked, his voice getting louder.

"Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem? Of course it's a fucking problem! I'm not the only one who lives here! What if my parents had come home before me?" Jack was almost yelling at this point.

Lucifer got to his feet.  
"Calm down, kid. They didnt, so it's all good."

"But they could've!"

Both men were slowly making steps toward each other as they argued.

"I don't see what the issue is, everything's turned out just fine!" Lucifer said, beginning to raise his voice. Jack wasn't sure how to respond, he just knew he was upset and Lucifer couldn't see that.

"Fine, I'll leave," Lucifer said. He shoved Jack hard, with both hands, and walked toward the front door. Jack tumbled to the ground, hitting the back of his head on the staircase behind him with a loud, echoey thump.

When he heard the door slam shut, Jack attempted to get to his feet, leaving behind a small pool of blood on the stair, but quickly found his head was spinning too much to balance. Before he knew what had happened, he was passed out on the floor, blood flowing from the back of his head and from his nose.

***

Dean bursted into a sprint after Cas, trying to keep up. Cas had had a head start, and he was a bit more agile than Dean.

Cas was definitely trying to make it difficult for Dean to keep up. He was weaving in and out of crowds, making unexpected turns, and attempting to create distractions.

When Castiel made a turn into an empty field, Dean knew it was a mistake on Cas' part. Mustering all the strength he had left, and ignoring the burning in his lungs, Dean pumped his legs faster. Finally, he caught up to Cas and tackled him into the grass.

After a few moments of rolling, everything stopped. Dean was still latched onto Cas' back, arms around his neck and one leg around his waist. The two men laid in the grass, their chests heaving.

Suddenly, Castiel began sobbing, shaking and trembling in Dean's grasp. Dean didnt let go, but moved one hand into his friend's hair, stroking it gently.  
"Shh, it's okay, I'm here Cas," Dean said softly.

After a while, Dean began coaxing Cas to his feet. When that worked, he wiped a couple of his tears and walked him home.

***

"Luce, you home?" Dean called out as he lead Castiel inside the apartment he shared with his brothers.  
"Is that Deanie I hear?" Lucifer called back, moving to the front door.   
"And Cas!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, will you make sure he stays home for a while, make him sleep or something," Dean asked.

"Anything for you Deanie," Lucifer responded with a wink.  
"Go upstairs, would you Cas? I need to talk to Dean for a bit." Cas obeyed his brother's request, too tired to fight with him.

When Cas was out of sight, Lucifer turned to Dean with a hungry look in his eyes.  
"I know about you and Jack."  
Dean eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" Dean responded, trying to play it off as nothing.  
"Don't act dumb with me. I know how you put those pretty lips on his, and how he begged you to fuck him," Dean whimpered softly and shifted uncomfortably, "He wrote it in his journal you know. Lots of details too. Lots and lots of details. And you know what? I can't stop thinking about it. How you tied him up, how you made him cum on your cock, how you sucked him off. I'm jealous Dean, I really am," Lucifer said, taking small steps closer until he was pressed up against Dean.

Dean was in shock, unable to form the words to respond. He was even more in shock when Lucifer kissed him. It was a long, hard kiss, and Dean could feel the desire and lust Lucifer felt.

"Speaking of Jack, you might want to go check on him," Lucifer said when he broke the kiss. Knowing what Lucifer meant, Dean's eyes widened as he opened the front door and sprinted down the street toward Jack's apartment.

***

Breathing heavily, Dean wildly knocked on Jack's front door. When no response came, he threw open the door, to find Jack barely conscious on the ground. He rushed forward and dropped to his knees, cradling Jack's head and shoulders.

"Oh, baby, what did Luci do to you?" he asked as he studied the blood on Jack's face.   
"Dean," Jack said groggily.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Dean said as he began helping Jack to his feet.

By the time Dean had cleaned off all the blood with a wet cloth, Jack was almost fully conscious again. Every now and then, his muscles would give out for a second, but otherwise he was functioning pretty well.

Jack was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, where Dean had placed him, while Dean was cleaning the cloth.  
"Dean," he whined, grabbing the older man's arm.  
"What, baby boy," Dean answered lovingly, not looking up from his task.  
"Come on Dean, make me feel better," Jack continued.  
"I've already done everything I can do, Jack. What else do you want?" Dean asked.

Jack moved his leg between Dean's, bringing it higher and higher until it brushed against the man's crotch.  
"Oh, that's what you want," Dean growled, ditching his task and moving himself between Jack's legs.

The teen wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as their lips connected in a heated kiss. Jack felt himself being lifted up as Dean walked him back into the living room and laid him down on the coffee table.   
"Please, Dean," Jack whimpered.  
"Tell me what you want, baby boy," Dean cooed as he unbuttoned Jack's shirt.  
"I want to taste you, please Dean," Jack whined, reaching for Dean's hips.  
"Fuck, Jack, you're gonna be the death of me," Dean breathed as he moved to the side of the table, near Jack's head.

He dropped to his knees next to the short table, letting out a low moan as Jack eagerly reached for his dick. Before he knew what had happened, Jack had Dean's cock down his throat, and was beginning to bob his head up and down.

When Dean was close, he slowly began backing up, gradually pulling himself out of Jack's mouth. After a few moments, the teen realized what he was doing, and began whimpering and grabbing at the man's hips.  
"I'm sorry baby boy, but I've got something new in mind and I need to hold on a bit longer for that," Dean coaxed, as he completely pulled himself out of Jack's wet heat.

"What'd you have in mind?" Jack asked as he licked his lips.  
"Stand up and strip for me, Jack," Dean commanded as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Before long, both of them were completely undressed, their clothes in an unruly pile on the floor. Dean laid down on the table where Jack had just been.  
"Come here, baby boy," Dean said, gesturing for Jack to come to his side.

"Alright, one knee here, the other there," Dean ordered, gesturing for Jack to kneel over him, straddling his crotch.

Jack obeyed, but was confused as to what Dean was trying to get him to do. Suddenly, Dean was teasing his entrance with one finger, and all of Jack's confusion was forgotten.

Dean pushed his finger inside Jack, and began stretching him. After a while, and a lot of begging from the teen, Dean added another finger, and eventually another.

"Alright, you ready baby boy?" Dean asked.  
"Fuck yes," Jack moaned.

Dean pumped his cock a few times to get it hard again, and then lined it up with Jack's hole, slowly lowering the boy onto it.  
"Fuck, Dean, I missed this so much," Jack moaned, easing himself down until he was sitting on Dean's pelvis.

After giving the boy a moment to adjust, Dean put his hands on Jack's hips, raising him up and lowering him back down.

"Deann," Jack whined, finally understanding what Dean wanted. He began bouncing up and down, overwhelmed with pleasure. Dean moved his position until Jack cried out, signalling that he'd hit the boy's prostate.

"Fuck, Jack, I'm close," Dean moaned as Jack began stroking himself. After a few moments, they both released at nearly the same time. Jack leaned forward onto his hands, breathing heavy.

"Fuck that was good. A lot of effort on my part though," Jack panted.

"Well, I gotta make you work for it sometimes baby boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is only one plotline, but the next chapter will be better, I promise

Gabriel woke up in a cold sweat. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then screamed into his hands. Shakily getting to his feet, he went downstairs for a glass of water.

When he got to the kitchen, he found that Cas had had the same idea he did. He found his brother leaning on the counter, his fingers loosely wrapped around a mostly empty glass of water.

"Hey little brother," Gabriel said quietly, his eyes glassy as he filled a glass with water.  
"It happened again, didn't it," Cas answered just as soft.  
"When does it not happen?" Gabriel sighed and leaned against the counter next to his brother.

There was a long silence, before Gabriel spoke again.

"You okay?"  
"No. But I have to be."

There was more silence after that.

Gabriel looked over to find Cas staring at him.  
"Cas," Gabriel said softly.

If Gabriel was going to say any more than that, it would've been swallowed by Cas' mouth on his. Gabriel's hand immediately flew to Cas' hair, gripping it hard, while his other hand grabbed his younger brother's waist and pulled him closer. Cas let out a soft groan at the long missed feeling of their tongues fighting and teeth scraping.

Finally, Gabriel mustered the strength to break away from Cas, but keeping his hands in their previous positions.  
"Cas, you know we can't do that again," Gabriel said sadly, even though he knew it was the right thing to do.  
"Please Gabriel, just for tonight," Cas whined.  
"We can't. That kind of thinking got us into this mess the first time. We both know it's not right," the older man replied firmly, trying not to give in.

Cas let out a soft moan as Gabriel's grip on his hair tightened.  
"Fuck, but it feels so good," he moaned.

"Come on, take it out on me, you know you need to. You know it'll help. Do you want them to keep coming back to haunt you? Please Gabriel, please hurt me, make me feel good," Cas begged, reaching for his brother's shirt.

After a few moments of consideration, Gabriel finally gave in.  
"Do little cocksluts get what they want without permission?" Gabriel growled, smacking Cas' hand away. Castiel moaned and dropped to his knees.  
"No sir."  
"Do they get to wear clothing?"   
"No sir."

Castiel's breath quickened as he began removing his clothes as fast as he could. When he was completely naked, he sat back on his heels, waiting for more instructions.

Gabriel simply stared at him.

He brought his attention back to the glass of water on the counter, drinking a bit from it. Castiel whined from his spot on the floor, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Gabriel, please," he whimpered. Gabriel continued to ignore him.

After what seemed like forever to Cas, but was only about two minutes, Gabriel finally turned to him. He held out his hands and gestured to his younger brother.

"Come here, little cockslut," Gabriel said lovingly, and Cas got to his feet and jumped into his brother's arms, wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

Gabriel carried Castiel back to his bedroom, laying him on the bed and climbing on top. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

Cas moaned as Gabriel took one of his nipples between his teeth, licking and biting at it.  
"Be quiet baby, we dont wanna wake up the neighbors," Gabriel cooed, before leaving a trail of kisses down his little brother's stomach.

Putting two fingers to Cas' mouth, Gabriel groaned gently as the younger man eagerly took them into his mouth. Cas swirled his tongue around Gabriel's fingers, coating them with saliva.

Finally, Gabriel was lining up one of his fingers with Cas' hole. He pushed in just the tip of it, grinning at Cas squirming and whining beneath him.  
"Please, Gabe, more, I need it," Cas moaned.  
"Is that any way for a little cockslut to talk?" Gabriel reprimanded.  
"No sir, I'm sorry, I just need you so bad sir," Cas begged.

In response to Castiel's begging, Gabriel shoved his finger the rest of the way in. The younger man jolted at the sudden movement, and sudden pain of not having been stretched in a long time.

Gabriel began kissing and sucking on Cas' inner thighs as he moved his finger in and out, adding a second one a bit too soon.   
"Fuck, please sir," Cas begged, sounding close to tears.  
"Please what, little slut?" Gabriel cooed.  
"Please, fuck me, I need it so bad," his younger brother moaned.  
"Oh baby, you're barely even stretched. You're such a cockslut that you can't even wait to get me in you? If I fuck you now, it'll hurt like hell," Gabriel responded with love in his eyes.  
"I don't care, please sir, fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow."  
"By the time I'm done with you, you won't be walking for a week. Hands and knees, little cockslut."

Gabriel lightly smacked Castiel's ass, only lightly so it wouldn't make too much noise, as he pulled his fingers out to let Cas flip himself over. As if he could read his brother's mind, Cas got to his hands and knees, then dropped onto his elbows so his face was in the pillows and his ass in the air.

Groaning softly, Gabriel ran his hands over Castiel's ass.  
"Such a good little cockslut." Cas gave a happy moan in response.

After what felt like forever, Gabriel finally began pushing his cock slowly into Cas' hole.  
"Fuck, you're so tight, so good little brother," he moaned as he pushed in the last inch.  
"Shit, forgot how big you are," Cas moaned.  
"Guess I'll have to fuck the memories back in," Gabriel said as he began thrusting hard.

Before long, Gabriel found Castiel's prostate, and was hitting it on every thrust. His little brother was practically screaming into the bed.  
"Fuck, so good, feels so good," Cas whined.  
"So good, feels so good, little cockslut," Gabriel echoed as he continued pistoning his hips into the younger man.  
"Fuck, Gabriel, I'm gonna," Cas couldn't find the words to finish his sentence, but Gabriel knew exactly what he meant.  
"Cum for me, little cockslut," he moaned in Castiel's ear. Soon after, Cas did just that, releasing all over himself and Gabriel's bed

Gabriel's thrusts slowed, then came to a stop as he rested inside Cas.  
"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna join us, Luci?" Gabriel called over his shoulder. Without even looking behind him, he knew Lucifer had been standing in the door way for a while.  
"What do you say we stuff your little cockslut even more?" Lucifer said with a smirk as he stepped inside the room.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Gabriel asked with a soft groan.  
"I believe I am. What do you say to that, little Castiel? You wanna be stuffed with both your brother's cocks like the little cockslut you are?" Lucifer asked as he neared Cas and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yes, please Luci," Castiel moaned loudly.  
"Spoken like a true slut," Lucifer answered as he gave Cas a hard slap on his ass, which earned another moan from the younger man.  
"Damn, I regret not joining you more when we were younger," Lucifer said to Gabriel.  
"Well, it was nice not having to share with you too much big brother," Gabriel responded. "Now are you gonna stuff him or not?"

Letting out a low groan, Lucifer positioned himself under Cas, before sliding in two fingers alongside Gabriel's cock. Castiel moaned loudly, partly in pain and partly in pleasure. Gabriel began slowing thrusting as Lucifer added a third finger.

Castiel gasped when he felt Lucifer line up his dick next to Gabriel's and began slowly pushing in.  
"Fuck, fuck, I can't do it," Cas whimpered, close to tears.  
"Yes you can, and you're going to," Lucifer responded with a touch of threat in his voice. He pulled Cas into a heated kiss, and swallowed the scream the younger man let out as he slammed the rest of his dick in.  
"See, you can do it," Lucifer said as he began thrusting in and out.  
"Fuck, you're both so big," Cas whimpered.  
"But you're taking it so well. Stuffed full like a true cockslut. Fuck, I wish you could see this. You look so beautiful, stretched around both of your big brother's cocks," Gabriel breathed out.

"Someday, we'll tie you to your bed and blindfold you, and leave you there all day. And sometimes, we'll come in and fuck you til we cum, and by the end of the day you'll be so filled it'll be spilling out of you. Would you like that, little cockslut?" Lucifer said in a low voice. Not thinking about what his brother had just said, and how serious he was, Cas began nodding frantically.  
"Yes, yes, fuck yes," he moaned.

Lucifer began thrusting in and out, and both of his brothers moaned.  
"Fuck, that's good," Gabriel groaned, feeling his older brother's cock slide against his.

A few thrusts later, and before they knew what had happened, both brothers were releasing inside Cas, all three of them moaning loudly.

Cas moaned once more as his older brother's cocks slid out of him with an obscene noise. Using three fingers, Lucifer gathered some of the cum from Cas' hole, then used his other hand to push Gabriel towards their younger brother.

"I don't think little Cassie has cum again. Why don't you help him out with that?" Lucifer coaxed Gabriel, who proceeded to stick out his tongue and begin lapping at Castiel's ass. Cas was immediately moaning at Gabriel's actions.

Gabriel let out a loud, whining, moan as Lucifer pushed three fingers into his hole. He hadn't even thought about bottoming for years, and three of Lucifer's thick fingers inside his tight hole was enough to make his eyes water.

He tried to focus on fucking Cas with his tongue, tasting his and Lucifer's spunk as he attempted to ignore the growing burn in his ass. Before he knew what was happening, Cas was moaning loudly and releasing all over the bedsheets.  
"Keep going," Lucifer commanded, and Cas whined as his brother continued rimming his sensitive hole.

Before long, the pain Gabriel felt was too much to ignore, and there were tears running down his face.   
"Fuck, I wish you could see how good you look, stretched around my fist," Lucifer groaned. Gabriel gave a panicked whine as the realization of his situation made it hurt more.

Suddenly, Cas was writhing and releasing on the sheets, letting out a long, loud moan. He let his head drop to the pillows, breathing heavily.  
"Get out, Cassie, I want some time alone with your big brother," Lucifer commanded, and Castiel scrambled to his feet and out the door, closing it behind him.

When Cas left the room, Gabriel gave a soft whine, afraid of what would happen to him. Finally, Lucifer slowly but surely removed his touch from his brother's hole, and flipped him onto his back.  
"Alright Gabe, you're gonna put your hands above your head, and not move them, and take what I'm gonna give you like a good little brother. Got it?" Lucifer threatened. Swallowing hard, Gabriel nodded and moved his hands to his head.

Lucifer grabbed his pants, which Gabriel wasn't sure when he had removed, and began searching the pockets. He found what he wanted but kept it out of sight until he was sitting on Gabriel's hips. When he revealed it, Gabriel instantly flinched and whimpered.  
"Lucifer, please, don't," Gabriel begged quietly.

"What? Can't hear you," Lucifer chuckled as the penknife made contact with Gabriel's sternum and dragged down. Before long, there were five, long cuts down the length of Gabriel's torso, each bleeding slowly but steadily.

Gabriel fought back a groan as Lucifer's lips connected with the cuts in sloppy, open mouthed kisses. He wasn't sure if he was aroused or disgusted when he saw Lucifer breathing heavily, looking down at him with a wild grin and blood all over his mouth.

Before he knew what was happening, Lucifer's lips were on his, and his mouth was filled with the taste of blood.

His  blood.

That was when he started to panic.

Suddenly, Gabriel was a whining, writhing mess, and Lucifer was not happy about it.  
"Shut up!" he yelled as he attacked Gabriel's chest with another cut.

"Lucifer, stop," Gabriel begged, feeling the sting of tears at his eyes.  
"You don't really want me to stop, do you? Come on, you like it," Lucifer slurred as he made another long slice.  
"Please, stop," Gabriel responded, his energy wearing out.

Then, Gabriel's body betrayed him.

Without warning, he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the story, every main character's mental issue has manifested itself. Any guesses as to what they are?

Dean woke to pounding on the front door of his family's apartment. Glancing at his clock, he groaned as he realized it was just past six in the morning. He walked groggily down the stairs, ready to shout at whoever it was at his door that early.

He did not expect what he got.

The second Dean opened the door, Sam threw himself at his and locked their lips together.  
"I need you now," he demanded, before going back to kissing him.  
"Fuck, Sam, it's six in the morning, and my family is here. I can't beautiful," Dean answered, not sure if he was angry or turned on.  
"Shower," Sam said, and that was all Dean needed to give in.

Their lips connected, he led Sam as quietly as possible into the bathroom, and they began rapidly undressing each other. When it was just skin on skin, they got into the shower and Dean turned on the water.  
"Please Dean, fuck, I need you inside me so bad. Don't need prep, already fingered myself thinking about you," Sam begged and whined, leaning forward with his hands on the wall, showing off his ass.

Dean had never seen Sam like this, but he wasn't complaining.

After giving himself a few moments to get completely hard, Sam whining the whole time, he finally slid inside the other man.  
"Fuck, so good," Dean moaned softly as he began rolling his hips.  
"Come on Dean, faster, please," Sam pleaded. Chuckling slightly, Dean carried out Sam's request, gradually increasing his speed until he was snapping his hips as hard as he could.

"Deann, fuck, I could cum from just your big cock splitting me open," Sam moaned.  
"Not yet baby," Dean cooed as he wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Sam's cock to prevent him from releasing.

"Want you to cum inside me, after I do the same for you," Dean groaned, feeling himself becoming incredibly close to release. He lost it when Sam moaned his name, long and loud. Probably too loud.

Dean let himself slide out of Sam, then turned around and bent over, displaying his ass. Grinning to himself, Sam bent down and began going to town on Dean's hole with his tongue, licking it all over, and shoving it inside. The man underneath him, taking it all, was a moaning mess.

"Sam, fuck, quite teasing, just fuck me," Dean moaned after a few minutes.  
"Alright pretty boy, I'll fuck you nice and hard. So hard you'll be limping all day, and your family will give you weird looks, and ask questions, and your only answer would be that you got fucked good by a little eighteen year old," Sam moaned as he pushed his dick inside Dean, and began moving.

Dean could only whine and moan in response, pushing his hips back to encourage Sam to go faster, but not able to find the words. Before long, Sam was pistoning his hips as hard as he could, and close to releasing.  
"Fuck, Dean, gonna cum," Sam moaned.  
"Do it, cum inside me baby boy," Dean answered in a low voice.

And Sam did just that.

***

When Gabriel woke about an hour later, he was woozy and covered in blood and cuts.  
"Cas," he called out weakly, hoping that by some miracle his little brother would hear him.  
"Cas," he said again, a bit louder.

A few moments later Cas absentmindedly opened the door, only to gasp loudly when he glanced down at Gabriel lying on his bed.

"Gabe! What happened?" he exclaimed at the sight his brother covered in red and barely conscious. Rushing forward, he dropped to his knees at the side of his brother's bed.

"Luci snapped a little," Gabriel replied, which took a lot more effort than usual.  
"A little? He could've fucking killed you! I'll take care of you, don't worry," Cas responded, angry at first, but ending in a loving voice. He practically jumped to his feet and ran to get the first aid kit.

When Castiel returned, Gabriel was practically unconscious again.

"No, no, Gabe, you have to stay awake," he begged as he quickly opened the first aid kit and went to get a wet rag from the kitchen.

Cas gently began cleaning the dried blood off of Gabriel's torso, with a lot of protests from the older man. Not sure how else to bandage it, Cas had him sit up, which took a long time, and wrapped a long piece of gauze around his whole torso, after putting antibiotics on it.

"Any better?" Cas asked gently.  
"A bit," Gabriel replied, managing a smile.

Castiel patted Gabriel's arm and began standing up, but the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Stay. Please?" he asked, almost embarrassed.  
"Of course," Castiel replied lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to his brother's lips and lying down next to him.

***

Dean grumbled as he walked toward the front door, which was being pounded on for the second time that day. When he opened the door, he was immediately met with two hands shoving him inside, not nearly as nice as when he had been shoved earlier that morning.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Dean asked, in shock from how the boy was behaving.  
"Am I losing you? Are you leaving me for that psycho, Sam?" he responded in a loud voice.

"I, Jack, of course I'm not leaving you. You're perfect for me baby," Dean cooed, hoping his softer tone would bring Jack's down.

It didn't work.

If anything, Jack got louder.

"Don't fucking lie to me Dean!" Jack shouted, taking a step closer to Dean.  
"Baby, just calm down, okay?" Dean pleaded.  
"I won't calm down until you tell me the truth!" he yelled in response.

"Jack, please, just quiet down a little, Jo's in the kitchen," Dean said softly.  
"Well fuck me, can't be loud around your bitch sister can I? Fuck her and fuck you Dean Winchester," Jack screeched as loud as he could.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dean yelled back as he shoved Jack with both hands.

"I'm not taking your shit anymore, so just stop!" Dean shouted as he gripped Jack's hair with one hand, and used the other to twist the boy's arm behind his back, and began forcing him up the stairs.

Shoving the boy inside his room, Dean practically threw him onto his bed.  
"Don't move or I'll fucking kill you," Dean said in a voice hard enough to cut diamonds. Shooting Jack a cold look, he began rifling through the drawers of his desk until he found what he was looking for.

"Take off your shirt," Dean commanded.  
"What?" Jack questioned, shocked and confused.  
"You fucking heard me!" the older man yelled back. Jack frantically got his shirt off and went back to his previous position on the bed.

The first crack of the wooden ruler against Jack's skin seemed louder than an airplane hitting water.

Jack recoiled in shock and pain.

"I said don't fucking move! No one gets to treat me like that without getting what they deserve!"

Crack.

"And no one talks about my sister like that!"

Crack.

"Got it?"

Crack.

"Little bitch!"

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Jack's torso was an angry red all over, and a few tears were running down his face.

When Dean stopped to take a breath, and realized what he had done, the ruler clattered to the floor.

"Fuck," he hissed as he reached forward hesitantly and wiped Jack's tears, then crumbled to the floor and put his head in his hands.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath when he moved, his torso bruising already, and got down to the floor with Dean, curling into his lap.  
"I'm sorry Dean," he whispered.  
"No, I'm sorry, baby boy. I shouldn't have hurt you."

Tentatively, Dean wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, being careful not to touch the bruises.

"I'm so sorry baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cas ?  
> jack ?  
> sam ?  
> dean ?  
> gabriel ?  
> charlie ?  
> lucifer ?


	7. Chapter 7

The music was loud, and it was exactly what Dean needed. He stared across the table at Gabriel and Charlie laughing with other, a drink in Gabe's hand. Next to them was Lucifer, smoking deeply on a cigarette. On the other side of the two was Cas, a drink in front of him, but only for the sake of looking like he was drinking. He would take a small sip here and there, but other than that, the glass was as full as when Lucifer had given it to him.

Next to himself was Jack.

Dean was a bit tense, after what Jack had said, and how he'd retaliated, but he did his best to enjoy the party, and act like it had never happened.

Without warning, Lucifer reached across the table and grabbed Castiel's glass, downing the whiskey inside it in one swallow. He let the cigarette hang loosely in his lips as he climbed onto the table, and dropped to his knees in front of Dean. He involuntarily gave a shallow thrust of his hips and leaned forward, putting one hand on Dean's shoulder and pressing their foreheads together.

"Like what you see, baby?" Lucifer purred.

Everyone else at the table was shocked for a moment, but quickly got over it, because they never knew what to expect with Lucifer. It was just another of his many surprises. So what if he wanted to give his male friend a lap dance. None of them wanted to upset him by judging his desires.

"Just don't try and kiss me with a cigarette, Luci," Dean smirked in response. Not breaking the contact between them, Lucifer moved his knees from the table to Dean's chair, straddling the younger man's lap.

Jack was practically fuming in his chair.

Without warning, Lucifer was palming Dean through his trousers, hard enough to make the man begin rising up from his seat. After a few moments he decided it would be easier for him to just take it, and settled back in his seat, his head hung, breathing hard, and stifling a moan.

Before Dean knew what had happened, Lucifer was on the floor, his cigarette burning Dean's shoulder, and Jack on top of him, punching him. The boy threw punch after punch to Lucifer's face, his head whipping from side to side each time.

By the time Dean had recovered from the shock, Cas had managed to wrestle Jack off of his brother, but not before Lucifer's face was covered in blood.

From his spot on the floor, Lucifer spat out a bit of blood and began laughing hysterically.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to snap," he said in a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

His eyes rolled back, and his head followed, settling back on the floor, and pointing one finger up.  
"They didn't even notice," Lucifer chuckled.

Dean wasn't sure if he meant the others didn't notice what had happened, or that their group hadn't noticed the place being overrun with HJs.

There seemed to be twice as much red as there were people. The flash of the angry color on the HJ's armbands as they drew back their arm to strike. The bounce of a girl's hair as she ran for an exit. The tattered ends of a dress that was caught in the crossfire of a knife. The bright color of screaming lips. The red liquid gurgling in the back of Lucifer's throat, and spilling onto the floor, as he began laughing like maniac on the dark red wood. The rich, red blood covering every HJ and every swing boy proud enough to challenge them.

Charlie practically screamed, her matching red hair flying as she whipped her head to look. Immediately, Gabriel wrapped a protective hand around her very thin waist and pulled her closer.

Suddenly, Dean was on the floor, and Lucifer was on top of him.  
"Isn't this fun, princess?" Lucifer giggled, and kissed Dean, filling the other man's mouth with the taste of blood.  
"I did it just for you, baby girl," he said in a husky voice, blood dripping out of his mouth and onto the younger man's.

"You what?" Dean gasped, still in shock over everything that had happened, and was continuing to happen. Gabriel and Charlie had already managed to leave, taking Castiel with them, but Jack was under the table, watching in anger as Lucifer violated Dean.

"I did it just for you."

Drip.

"I told them we'd be here."

Drip.

"And here they are."

Lucifer threw back his head and laughed, coughing up a bit of blood after, again onto Dean's face and neck.  
"Lucifer! How could you? Let me up! We need to go!" Dean shouted.  
"But duchess, you look so pretty like this," Lucifer cooed, kissing Dean once more.

Dean choked on the blood that dripped onto the back of his throat. He didn't know whether to be thankful or concerned when Lucifer was hit across the head so hard he was knocked off of him.

Scrambling to his feet, he first checked Lucifer's condition, then his attacker.  
"Sam! Please, don't!" Dean shouted. Sam turned to face him, with a poisonous look in his eyes.  
"Whore. You're just everybody's bitch, aren't you. First the kid, then me, then this crazy bastard," Sam yelled back, hitting Lucifer once more to emphasize his point.  
"Please, Sam, I'll do whatever you want, just let us go," Dean pleaded.  
"You're gonna regret saying that. And I'm gonna regret letting you go. Get the fuck out of my sight!" Sam screamed, turning his back to strike another swing kid.

Dean hauled Lucifer to his feet, and grabbed Jack's hand, pulled both of them outside as quickly as possible. His parents were away, so he decided he would take the both of them home with him, even though Jo was home, as it was closer than both of their apartments.

He could still taste the blood the whole way home.

***  
The next afternoon, the three men were sitting in the living room in silence, when there was pounding on the door.  
"Fuck, does anyone know how to knock quietly anymore?" Dean groaned as he walked over to answer it.

He was not prepared for what he was met with.

Sam pushed his way inside and shoved Dean against the door, tightly tying the man's hands behind his back with a rough rope that Sam was ready with surprisingly quick. Practically ripping off Dean's pants, Sam wrapped one hand around his neck and one around his waist, and began hauling him into the living room.

"Sam, what the hell," Dean managed to say, which only caused Sam to tighten his grip around the older man's neck. Lucifer and Jack were glued to their seats, too shocked to say anything.

"I told you you'd regret saying you would do anything I want. Well here I am, doing whatever the fuck I want," Sam growled as he shoved Dean's face into the sofa.

There was a white hot pain as Sam mercilessly began thrusting in and out of Dean, giving no warning or prep. Dean did his best not to scream.

The shock fading, Jack got to his feet.  
"Sam, stop! You're hurting him!" he shouted, not quite sure what was happening.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled in response, drawing his knife and pointing it at Jack, then pressing the tip into Dean's lower back, who flinched away from it.  
"I'll do it, I'll make him bleed nice and good if you don't shut the fuck up," Sam threatened, then snapping his hips a few more times.

Jack quickly shrunk back, but Lucifer got to his feet, eyes wide with lust.

"Do it."

Sam stopped moving.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Lucifer moved closer.

"Do it."

He put his hands on Sam's waist gently, and put his mouth next to the younger man's ear.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it," he whispered as if he was Sam's conscience, and the look in Sam's eyes immediately changed. Dean whimpered in response.

"Come on, Sammy. Cum inside him. Then make him bleed real good," Lucifer groaned, coaxing Sam's hips in and out. Sam moaned in response and began snapping his hips once more, causing Dean to give a small cry of pain.

After a minute or two of hard and fast thrusts, and a lot of neck kisses and nips from Lucifer, Sam released inside of Dean. He felt a moment of relief, until he remembered what was coming. Dean whimpered as Sam removed his touch and tucked himself back into his pants.

The first cut came on Dean's shoulder. Not quite what he had expected, but still just as painful. He gritted his teeth as Sam sliced all the way down to his wrist, the cuts only half an inch apart. Dean felt the slow trickle of blood down his arms as Sam mirrored the cuts onto his other arm.

"Fuck," Lucifer hissed, his eyes glued on the thick red liquid oozing from the thin slices. Sam's eyes lit up at the unsaid encouragement.

After an agonizing five minutes of slow, methodical work from Sam, and close to hyperventilation from Dean, Sam smiled at his finished product.

"Swing boy" was carved into Dean's back, accenting itself with puffy red outlines.

"Please, stop," Jack said weakly, and Dean made a small noise of agreement.

"What're you gonna do? Come over here and beat me up again? I dare you to try," Lucifer chuckled. Jack shrank back in his seat once more.

Lucifer looked back at Sam and moaned. Sam was running his open mouth up one of Dean's arms, blood covering his lips and tongue. He smiled at the effect he had on Lucifer.

Reaching for Lucifer's belt, Sam pulled down the older man's pants and boxers in one swift motion, and sank his blood covered mouth down on his aching cock. Lucifer let out a long, loud moan at the sight of Sam covering his cock with red.

Lucifer gripped Sam's hair with one hand and pulled him off his dick, then moved him to Dean's mouth.  
"Come on, let our princess taste it," Lucifer groaned as he sank his dick inside Dean.

Smirking, Sam pulled Dean into a heated kiss as Lucifer began pounding into him. Dean whimpered at the immense pain he was feeling, and at the overwhelming taste of his own blood.

To Dean's horror, Jo chose that moment to walk past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cas ?  
> jack ?  
> sam ?  
> dean ?  
> gabriel ?  
> charlie ?  
> lucifer ?


	8. Chapter 8

Something in Sam's brain snapped when he saw the horrified look on Jo's face.  
"Holy shit," he said under his breath, stopping all movement.

Suddenly, Sam was on his feet, frantically getting his clothes back on.  
"What the hell am I doing? I can't be seen with you! Especially not doing this! I, you're, I'm an HJ!" Sam rambled as he fumbled with his belt. Jack took this opportunity to rush over and untie Dean's wrists, helping him to his feet and back into his pants.

"What the hell," Jo said, eyes wide, not sure how else to respond to the situation. Her brother, covered in blood, being pounded in the ass. What else was she supposed to say.

"I, Jo, please, just forget about this," Dean pleaded with a sore voice.  
"Dean, you need to get cleaned up," Jack said quietly.  
"No way am I going to be able to just forget about this," Jo replied, still in shock.  
"Just, just go back upstairs!" Dean shouted, stress and anger overtaking his emotions. She did just that, not wanting to be in that situation any longer.

"Fuck," Dean hissed, running one hand through his hair.  
"Please, Dean, you're hurt bad," Jack pleaded.  
"You're right Jack. Lucifer, get the fuck out," Dean growled, glaring at the older man. Chuckling to himself, Lucifer left the apartment without a word, which was a miracle for Dean.

"Sam," Dean said quietly, not sure what to say next.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry," Sam groaned, clearly kicking himself mentally.

To Sam's surprise, Dean stepped forward and hugged him, then kissed him gently.  
"But isn't forbidden love fun?" he said quietly. Sam kissed him back once and left.

***

"There, all better," Jack smiled.  
"Well, there's one thing that could really make it all better," Dean smirked from his spot on the bathroom counter, his wounds freshly cleaned and taken care of.  
"Yeah? And what might that be?" Jack replied.

"Cum for me. Twice. First time you don't get to use your hands. And no break in between either," Dean commanded, stern but loving.

"And that would make it all better?" Jack smirked.  
"Most definitely. Now are you gonna do it?" Dean answered, pulling him closer.  
"Of course I am. But how am I gonna go about doing this without my hands?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"You're a smart boy. You can figure something out," Dean said with a wicked smile as he pushed his leg between the boy's.  
"Oh fuck," Jack groaned, not sure how excited he was to attempt it. He slowly undid his belt and pushed down his pants, then moved closer to Dean's leg.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Jack sighed as he began rutting his cock against the older man's leg. He soon found it more difficult as Dean began lifting his leg, forcing him to either rise up onto his toes, or plant his heels and take the extra pressure.

He chose the second option.

Jack found himself leaning forward, practically drooling on Dean's thigh at the almost painful but definitely pleasurable feeling on his cock.  
"Yeah, not so bad is it, baby boy?" Dean smirked, lifting his leg up a tiny bit more.

"Nngh, Deann," he moaned in response, unable to think anything else. He felt like a bitch in heat, grinding against Dean's leg, but it felt so good.

"You like being my good boy? Doing whatever I say?" Dean groaned at the sight of Jack coming apart.  
"Yess, I love it," the teenager moaned in response.  
"Then cum for me baby boy," Dean coaxed.

Jack whimpered for a few moments as his hips sped up, then they stuttered and slowed as he released over Dean's pantleg.

"Fuck, so good. But that was only part of it. You gonna keep going for me? No break?" Dean encouraged the young man.  
Wordlessly, Jack slumped back onto the floor and began jerking his hand over his cock.

"Shit, you're so pretty," Dean breathed. Jack mewled at the praise and at the overstimulation of his cock.  
"How far would you go for me? How much would you do? Would you leave a vibrator in for a few hours? Or what if I wanted you to cum in your pants during school? Or take a dick on both ends? How about two on one end? What if I got every guy I know to cum in your ass all in a row? Would you do it?" Dean said in a low voice, coaxing Jack to the edge once more.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'd do anything for you," Jack whimpered, almost crying with pleasure.

"Would you let me live with you?" Dean asked.  
"W-what?" Jack asked, confused.  
"Jo is most definitely going to tell my parents about what she saw, and I'm gonna get disowned for it. Can I stay with you? You don't have any family around right?" the older man explained.  
"Y-yeah, of course," Jack stuttered as he continued moving his hand up and down.  
"Good. Cause its gonna be sex all the time, and it's gonna be great," Dean smirked, his words bringing Jack to releasing a second time.

***

That night, exactly what Dean had expected, happened. His parents called for him from the living room, and explained what Jo had told them, and that he could no longer live with them if he was going to be a homosexual whore.

Dean was completely fine with that. Happy, even. He went upstairs with a grin on his face and packed his stuff, then walked out the door without a word to his family, heading straight for Jack's apartment.

***

Gabriel, Cas, and Charlie had decided to spend the night together, and had just finished watching a film. Castiel frowned at the sight of Gabriel walking with his arm around Charlie's waist.

What did he want with her anyway? They're not even dating. She's skinny as hell, not even a good dancer, and besides, Gabriel should be his.

Thankfully, Gabriel didn't notice Cas scowling at them as they walked to Charlie's apartment. The three of them walked up to her doorstep, and Cas' insides twisted when Charlie kissed Gabriel without warning.

The second Charlie closed her front door after stepping inside, Cas pressed himself against Gabriel, grabbing his dick through his pants.  
"Fuck, Cas," Gabe groaned.  
"Yes please," Cas smirked in response.  
"Shit, let's at least get home first," Gabriel sighed, and Cas was practically running home.

***

Lucifer stumbled down the street with a grin on his face and blood in his mouth. He had gotten into a fist fight with an HJ who punched him in the mouth so hard he may as well have knocked a tooth out. The fight started with the HJ calling him a swing boy from across the street, and ended with the boy crawling to his feet and running down the sidewalk, with a few new cuts and bruises.

It wasn't that he went searching for fights, or violence, or whatever else he did, it was that he didn't care. He didn't care what happened to some random guy on the street, or to his friends, or even himself.

He simply liked his alone time, and he would take out anyone who interrupted it.

  
***

Castiel got back to their apartment well before Gabe did. When Gabriel went into his bedroom, he was met with a surprising scene.

Cas, completely naked and stretched across his bed, on his back, two fingers in his ass.  
"Fuck, you were being serious," Gabriel breathed, his pants beginning to grow tighter.  
"Luci isn't home. Please, sir, fuck me hard," Cas whined.  
"Alright, little cockslut, but only because you asked nicely," Gabriel said sternly, getting undressed quickly and kneeling down by Cas.

Pulling Cas' fingers away, Gabriel quickly slammed his cock in their place, and began thrusting hard.  
"Fuck, Gabe, more," Cas moaning, instinctively reaching his fingers back and attempting to push one in alongside Gabriel's dick.  
"What a slut, begging for more than your own brother's cock pounding you," Gabriel groaned, and removed his cock for a short moment.

"Hand and knees," he commanded, immediately slamming back in when Cas moved to the new position.  
"Gabriel," Cas moaned loudly, causing Gabe to somehow pound into him even harder.

Gradually, the older man began to slow down, until he was giving slow, sweet thrusts, dragging it out, while the man beneath him whined in disapproval.

"Behave or you won't cum for a week," Gabriel threatened. The man beneath him let out one last whine before falling as silent as he could, save for a few moans here and there.

Without warning, Cas felt himself being filled by Gabriel's release, as the man gave a loud moan. Castiel whimpered softly when Gabriel removed his touch, but it quickly turned into a high pitched whine when the older man began licking at the spunk dripping out of his hole.

Before he knew what was happening, Cas was releasing over the sheets, and Gabriel was giving him a disapproving look.  
"I, fuck, I'm sorry sir, I didnt mean to," Cas whimpered. Gabriel leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss, long enough so Cas could taste himself.

"How about this, if you can take a spanking, I'll forget about your punishment. Alright?" Gabriel suggested, to which his brother nodded wildly.

Gabriel got in a comfortable position and pulled Cas onto his lap, and smacked his ass and thighs as hard as he could. One smack for all 21 years Cas had been alive.

By the end, Castiel's backside was an angry red, and his cheeks were wet with tears.  
"You okay Castiel?" Gabe asked.  
"Yes sir," Cas nodded.  
"I should go before Luci gets home. Goodnight, little cockslut," Gabriel purred, and gave his little brother a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cas ?  
> jack ?  
> sam ?  
> dean ?  
> gabriel ?  
> charlie ?  
> lucifer ?


	9. Chapter 9

Dean showed up to Jack's apartment with fresh blood on his lip.

"Dean! What happened?" Jack exclaimed when he opened the door. The older man scowled and walked inside, wrapping his arms around the young boy. He began kissing and licking at Jack's neck, hoping he wouldn't have to answer the question.

Jack leaned into Dean, letting out a soft moan, then suddenly realized what Dean was doing. He stepped back and put a hand on Dean's chest.

"Tell me what happened or I will tie you to a chair and leave you there until you do," Jack said with a stern look.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Dean grumbled.

"Promise," Jack said, holding out his pinky.

"If you break this promise, you have to do whatever I say for a week, got it?"

"Yes sir," Jack answered, and Dean took his pinky in his own.

"I tripped."

"You what?" Jack said, trying his best to stifle a laugh.

"I tripped. I was so happy to be out of that house that I tripped as I was running here," Dean replied with an unamused look.

Jack couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Dean simply sighed and moved to the couch.

"Bring me some food, little slave," Dean called out with a chuckle.

"Yes sir, I'll be back soon with mostly edible dinner. You can bring your stuff upstairs in the meantime. Would you like your own room?" Jack answered.

"No, I'd much rather be able to wake you up at unfortunate times with minimum effort."

"My room it is then, first door on the left."

***

As Dean was walking to school, he spotted the person he'd been looking for. When they crossed paths, he pulled Sam into the closest alleyway.

Without saying a word, Dean pressed their lips together in a hard kiss, one hand pulling at Sam's hair. Sam moaned quietly when Dean began undoing his belt and pulling down his pants. Breaking the kiss, Sam turned around bent over.

"Dean, please," Sam moaned.

"After last time, I'm only a little bit sorry about this, but I'm late and I have to go very soon," Dean said as he licked around Sam's hole a little to get it wet, then slammed his dick in and started thrusting. He slapped his hand over Sam's mouth to quiet his loud whining.

After not long of skin slapping, along with grunts and moans from both men, Dean released inside Sam.  
"Fuck," he groaned as he zipped his pants, then gave Sam a quick kiss and sprinted off to class.

***

Dean was proud of the looks he was getting during his classes. His sweaty musk, sex hair, and disheveled clothing gained mostly glares or rolled eyes from girls, and smug or jealous looks from guys, and any kind of attention was appreciated.

He loved having eyes on him. He was a bit of an attention whore.

***

Charlie stared at the open cupboard. She looked down at her arms. Her sickeningly thin arms.

"I should eat something. I could die," she said to herself. "But then again, I could live. I could get even more ugly. I could get fat."

The single package of saltines in the cupboard was screaming at her stomach, but her mind was screaming at it. Her stomach ached for food, for anything at all. But her mind ached for acceptance.

Without realizing it, she began reaching for the package. She pulled out a single cracker and held it to her lips, before throwing it and the whole package into the trash.

"I'll be fine a bit longer," she slurred as her vision blurred and she stumbled to the ground, falling asleep on the cold kitchen tile.

***

"Hey Gabe," Charlie said sweetly, smiling up at him from her spot on the bed.  
"Charlie," Gabriel responded, dazed at the sight of Charlie, not fat, but with actual something on her bones, in a lacy nightgown, on his bed.

"You just gonna stand there?" she chuckled. Gabriel, still shocked but getting over it, moved to sit next to Charlie.

"You know I like you, right?" Charlie said softly.  
"I-"

Before he could process what was going on, she was on top of him, kissing him. He could feel her hands everywhere, all six of them.  
"What the hell is going on?" Gabriel pushed her off to exclaim.  
"What do you mean? I'm showing you how much I love you!" Charlie exclaimed. Her eyes rolled back, showing just the whites. Her arms made horrible cracking sounds as they dislocated themselves into twisted positions.

Charlie began kissing Gabriel's neck, gently at first, but slowly getting rougher. Suddenly, his collarbone was on fire with the feeling the hundreds of needles she had for teeth. And it didn't stop there. The feeling of thick needles piercing his skin spread everywhere, whether she was touching it or not. His arm, legs, back, even his eyes and mouth. He wanted to scream but he couldn't.

"Don't you love me? Say you love me!" Charlie screamed. Her nails grew into grotesque black claws, which began tearing at his skin, but instead of blood, he bled acid.

_Is this what hell feels_ _like_ _?_

***

Gabriel woke in a cold sweat. He screamed his frustration just to make sure he still could, then curled into a ball and laid awake for the rest of the night.

***

"I'm losing myself. I can feel it."

"Then let it happen."

"But they wouldn't want that. They would try to stop it."

"No they wouldn't, they don't care about you."

"You're right. You're so right. You were right when you told me about the thing in the walls. You were right about the old man. You're right about everything."

"Exactly. I'm always right. Just let yourself slip away. They won't notice. They won't care. Let them take care of the thing. If they'd have listened to you, they'd know how.

"Maybe I should visit the old man first. He would want to see me before I go."

"Yes, I think you should."

To anyone else, the room was empty, and he should've been in mental ward.

But not to him.

Not to Castiel.

***

The boy writhed beneath him, and he threw back his head and laughed.  
"Please," the boy cried for the millionth time.  
"Fuck, so good," he responded with for the millionth time, accenting it with another cut to the boy's abdomen.

"This is why your parents told you not to go into dark alleys at night," he slurred, too ecstatic to speak properly.  
"M-my parents are dead," the boy whimpered in response.  
"Even better," the older man said as he gouged his knife from the boy's belly straight up to his sternum, gutting him like a pig.

"Even better," he echoed himself as he let his curiosity take over and sunk his teeth into the wound he just created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cas ?  
> jack ?  
> sam ?  
> dean ?  
> gabriel ?  
> charlie ?  
> lucifer ?


End file.
